Broken Smile KevEdd
by KayRose09
Summary: Kevin was always popular and seemed unreachable so Edd never tried, years later he's in a relationship with Nazz and when they have troubles he ends up turning to Edd for help.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It was a hot summer day and Eddy was trying to salvage his latest already failing scheme. "How do you ever expect to make any money if you're always giving up!" Eddy yelled at double D as he tried to hide under his hat.

"I told you from the very beginning that this was an awful idea Eddy! I never agreed to be a part of your plan." Edd muttered.

"What are you talking about!" Eddy screamed back, "You're the one that wrote up the blueprints and everything!" "Only because you forced me to!" he retorted.

Eddy picked up one of the water balloons from the bucket next to him and a grin spread across his face, "That's it sock head!" Eddy threw the huge balloon straight for Double D's head, but he quickly ducked not knowing that Kevin and Nazz were walking up behind him.

The water balloon spun over Edd's head and he turned to watch it fly in slow motion right towards Kevin's face. The balloon exploded with a pop, soaking Kevin's hat and most of his shirt. Nazz tried to hold in a giggle as everyone stared in silence. Edd couldn't help but notice Kevin's bulging muscles and had to snap his eyes shut when they landed on his hardened nipples. He covered his face in fear and Eddy let out a quiet "sorry".

"I'll kill you Eddy!" Kevin shrieked as he took off running after Eddy, Ed barreling close behind them. Edd stayed behind, his eyes once again covered by his hat. ' _Why am I feeling this way?'_ He thought to himself. "Are you okay Double D?" Nazz asked with a sweet smile. Edd finally stood up straight "Yes, I'm quite alright Nazz. Thank you for your concern." He blushed.

The two boys could be heard shouting in the distance as Edd just rolled his eyes. "When will he ever learn?" Edd thought aloud. Nazz laughed as Rolf and the others joined them.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Later that evening Kevin was sitting in his front yard working on his bike when Edd walked up to him sheepishly.

"What do you want now Double Dweeb?" Kevin asked without looking up from his work. "Well, I just wanted to… apologize for Eddy's… bad choices." Edd explained, looking at the ground shyly. There was a moment of silence and Edd could feel Kevin's eyes studying his face. He couldn't bring himself to look up but he turned away when he felt himself blushing.

"Whatever." Kevin responded as he looked down to find another tool. Double D sighed and turned to walk back to his house but stopped when he heard Kevin's voice. "You don't need to apologize for that dork, it wasn't your fault." Edd smiled and turned around.

"I'm glad you feel that way Kevin." He said with a blush. "Yeah, well, goodnight I guess." Kevin mumbled as he picked up his bike to carry it back to the garage.

Edd's blush spread across his cheeks as he watched Kevin's muscles flex. ' _Oh dear'_ he thought as he began to feel the same way he had earlier that day after seeing Kevin's chest through the wet shirt. As the image resurfaced in his mind his face turned beat red and he spun around, running towards his house.

"Goodnight Kevin!" he yelled over his shoulder, afraid to look back. Kevin shook his head as he watched Edd's front door slam behind him. ' _What a strange kid.'_ He smiled to himself.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Four years later:**

Kevin leaned forward in his chair as he flipped another page of his yearbook and smiled at the fond memories. He inhaled deeply and stretched his arms out, placing them behind his head. He had found himself in this same position more and more often lately. Life hadn't taken him very far and he longed for the old days at the cul-de-sac when he was a lot closer to happy.

He sometimes felt guilty for being so unhappy with his life. He had a beautiful girlfriend and his parents still payed for all his living expenses, the only thing holding him back was himself. There was no reason for him to get so down over nothing. He sighed and turned another page, blushing when he saw Double D's gap-toothed smile looking back at him.

Just then he heard Nazz coming out of the bathroom and he quickly turned the page. He could smell the fumes of hairspray and strong perfume as she sighed loudly in annoyance. "That thing again?" she asked with a harsh tone.

"There wasn't anything on tv," he shrugged "what's the big deal?"

"I'm just sick of you living in the past, why can't you just be happy with me here, in the present?" she asked in a softer voice. She watched Kevin as his frown changed into a scowl.

"How am I supposed to be happy with you constantly nagging me?" he asked, raising his voice a little. "Just cause I'd rather reminisce than go out partying every night doesn't mean I'm not happy!" Nazz shook her head at his comment.

"Don't make this about me!" she said, anger increasing her volume. "I work hard all week trying to keep my grades up, I have a right to go out and be with friends on the weekend!" She sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. "I don't wanna fight anymore" she pleaded. "I'm just worried about you Kev…"

He closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead. "How many times do I have to tell you, I'M FINE." He scolded. "Just go out with your stupid friends and leave me alone!"

Nazz looked at him with hurt and anger in her eyes. "Fine!" she yelled, trying to hold back tears. Before Kevin could apologize she stormed out the front door slamming it behind her. Kevin closed his yearbook and stood up.

He thought for a moment about going after her but sighed and walked to the fridge instead. After opening the refrigerator door he paused for a moment to feel the cool air on his skin, then grabbed two beers and took them to the couch.

Kevin chugged the first beer and continued surfing channels until his second bottle was empty. "I give up." He said to himself as he got up and went to grab another beer. He stood in the kitchen drinking for a bit before he decided to go for a walk. _'Some fresh air might do me some good'_ he thought. He locked the door behind him and gulped down the last of his beer, tossing the empty bottle into a bush carelessly as he walked away.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X

After what felt like five or ten minutes Kevin came upon a coffee shop. "Should probably sober up" he thought aloud. Without looking he forcefully pushed the door open until it stopped against another body with a 'THUD'.

Edd felt the cold door slam into his shoulder before he had a chance to move out of the way. He let out a small yelp of pain as he lost his balance and fell to the floor, his school books tumbling around him. "Oh I'm sorry I..." Kevin started to apologize before noticing just who it was he had knocked over. "Double Deeeeeee!" he let out with a tipsy grin. He took a step forward to help the smaller boy up but tripped over one of the books and ended up on top of him. "Oops" Kevin laughed. "Greetings Kevin" Edd spoke shyly as he started to blush.

The red head smiled down at him without moving to get up. Double D cleared his throat, "if you wouldn't mind, could you kindly remove yourself from my being?" he asked. "Oh, yeah" Kevin blushed as he quickly stood up and dusted himself off. He reached out his hand to help up the dark haired boy and collected some of the books for him.

"Sorry about that." Kevin apologized, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's quite alright, but…" Edd hesitated, "if you don't mind me asking, have you been drinking Kevin?" He lifted his ball cap to push his hair back out of his face then replaced it with a sigh. "Yeah, so what?" he asked defensively.

"Well, it's just that consuming alcohol can become a nasty habit, especially for someone in your age group…" Double D began to ramble. "Many young people drink to try and avoid their problems and it can become very dangerous quite quickly. Becoming intoxicated is never safe, and doing so all alone is often a sign of addiction. I'm simply concerned about your well-being." He finished with a nervous smile. Kevin shook his head. "Whatever dork."

"I'm fine, just had a few beers after fighting with Nazz." The red haired boy confessed. "Would you perhaps like to discuss it over a cup of coffee?" Edd asked with a small smile. Kevin shrugged, "There's not much to talk about, but I guess I could use some coffee." The dork's smile grew on his face, showing the cute gap in his teeth. "Excellent." He chimed.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Contrary to his previous statement, Kevin seemed to have a lot to talk about. Once he sat down with Edd and started talking the flood gates just seemed to burst open. Double D was surprised by the red head's honesty but he sat there and listened intently. They talked for what felt like ages with Kevin doing most of the talking, Edd only nodding and giving tidbits of encouragement and advice. The sock-headed boy eventually gave up and just let him continue talking without interruptions until he happened to look up at the clock.

"Oh my!" Edd gasped, "We've been here for hours, it's almost closing time!"

Kevin turned to look at the clock behind him and scratched his head. "Damn." He sighed, "I guess you should probably be getting home then". "Yes of course!" Edd agreed. "You should go home and get some rest as well, a good night's sleep will be good for you." He smiled.

The corners of Kevin's lips started to turn up at the sight of the other boy's gap-toothed smile but his face quickly fell at the thought of returning to an empty apartment. "Yeah." The redhead sighed. Noticing the sadness in his voice, Double D chewed his lip and thought for a moment. "Are you not wanting to leave yet?" he questioned.

"No it's not that." Kevin answered, looking down at the floor. "I just don't really wanna be alone all night." He admitted. "Oh." Edd responded not knowing what else to say.

"Do you think maybe…" Kevin inhaled deeply, "Would you maybe wanna hang at my place? At least until Nazz gets back or something?" he asked with bated breath.

Edd's blue eyes met Kevin's striking green one's and he smiled nervously. "Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt. I've already finished my studies, and tomorrow is Saturday so I don't have class." He reasoned with himself. "Yes. I'd very much enjoy that." Edd decided as he smiled up at the other boy.

"Awesome." Kevin grinned. He stood and picked up Edd's books then walked to the door, holding it open. "Come on dork!" he gestured to the exit.

Double D blushed and collected their empty cups, throwing them in the trash on the way out. They walked side by side for a few minutes while smiling and making small talk about the weather. When they finally came up to an apartment complex Kevin cleared his throat.

"It's just up these stairs." He said, handing Edd his books back. Kevin fished his keys out of his pocket and led Double D to his door. He unlocked the door and opened it, flicking on the light switch before walking in. _'Home sweet home'_ he thought sarcastically.

"You have a beautiful home." Edd complimented as he followed Kevin and stood awkwardly by the kitchen counter. He set the books down and looked around the apartment.

"Thanks dork." Kevin laughed. "You want something to drink?" he asked the raven haired boy. "That depends, what beverages do you have?" Edd asked.

Kevin searched through his fridge even though he already knew what was in it. "We've got beer or water." He sighed.

Double D adjusted his beanie before answering. "Water please?" he smiled. The red head rolled his eyes and grabbed two beer bottles. He turned and held one out to Edd who responded with a look of confusion.

"I don't feel like finding you a clean glass" Kevin shrugged. "Besides, one beer won't hurt." He smirked.

Edd shook his head and held up his hands. "No no, I shouldn't" he protested.

"Why not?" Kevin pouted. "You said yourself you don't even have class or anything tomorrow. Come on just one!" he begged.

Double D was about to say no and list all the reasons beer was unhealthy but he stopped himself and gingerly took the bottle. "Just one." He agreed. He just couldn't say no to those sweet green eyes pleading with him.

Kevin smiled and twisted the cap off his beer, taking a swig. Edd tried to do the same but couldn't get the cap to budge. After a few tries Kevin laughed and took the bottle back from him. Edd pouted as Kevin twisted it off with ease and handed it back to him.

Kevin blushed as their fingers brushed against each other briefly when Edd took the beer. He looked away and cleared his throat. "Wanna sit?" he motioned to the couch.

Double D took a tiny sip of the beer and nodded his head. They moved to the couch and talked for a while. They discussed the old days and laughed at fond memories. Edd sighed as he swallowed the last of his beer.

Kevin had already grabbed seconds for them but since Edd was drinking so slowly, Kevin had finished both of them by the time Edd finished his first. Having three beers made the red headed boy quite tipsy again. Double D could already feel the alcohol from his one beer going to his head. Seeing as he had never drank before, he was a lightweight.

Edd grabbed the empty bottles to take them to the trash but when he stood up too quickly the room started to spin. The dizziness made his knees weak and he fell back down, laying over Kevin's lap. He giggled for a moment, then blushed looking up into beautiful green eyes.

Kevin stared back into a beautiful ocean of blue. Without thinking he tilted the dork's chin up and leaned in to kiss him. He instantly felt a million sparks of energy and passion, grabbing the back of Edd's beanie to deepen the kiss.

Double D gasped in shock, staying perfectly still as he felt the heat from Kevin's lips. He closed his eyes and relaxed into the kiss when he felt Kevin's hand at the back of his head. Nothing had ever felt this amazing to Edd, he never wanted it to stop.


	4. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3**

When Kevin finally opened his eyes and realized what was happening he panicked and pulled back. "S-sorry dork, I didn't mean to uh…" he stuttered, "It won't happen again."

As soon as the wonderful feeling had started it was cruelly ripped away. Edd frowned in disappointment. It was such an amazing feeling, why did it have to stop? _'No. It doesn't have to. It has already started, why stop it now?'_ Edd thought. Before he could change his mind he grabbed Kevin's face and pulled him into another kiss.

Kevin was shocked but didn't protest when the sockhead nipped at his bottom lip, begging for entrance. He opened his lips and let Edd's tongue explore his mouth. Kevin moaned softly as the other boy's tongue wrestled with his own. He blushed as his pants started to grow tighter. _'Why is Double D having this effect on me?'_ he thought.

Edd blushed and finally pulled away from the kiss when he felt Kevin's hardness underneath him. "Sorry." The raven haired boy mumbled, avoiding eye-contact.

Kevin gently lifted Edd's chin, forcing him to meet his gaze. "Hey, it's okay Double D. I mean I'm the one that started it." He laughed nervously.

"I suppose that's true." Edd smiled. The red head stretched and laid down behind Edd, draping his arm around the smaller boy's stomach. Edd blushed and breathed in slowly, trying to calm his racing heartbeat. _'Why is Kevin treating me like this? Is it just the alcohol?'_ he thought.

After a few minutes of listening to Kevin's shallow breathing Edd assumed that he was asleep. He slowly grabbed the hand on his stomach and intertwined their fingers. Kevin sighed happily and squeezed Edd's hand, pulling him closer. The dark haired boy closed his eyes and smiled peacefully as they both drifted off to sleep.

 ***x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x***

Kevin awoke to a bright light on his face. His head started to pound as he squinted at the sunlight peeking through the curtains. He rubbed his face and let his eyes adjust.

The sock-headed boy stirred in Kevin's arms and the fuzzy memories of the night before came flooding back to him. He blushed and smiled as he looked at Edd sleeping peacefully. _'The dork is actually kinda… beautiful.'_ He thought. The ginger was pulled from his thoughts when his phone buzzed in his pocket. Edd groaned at the disturbance but didn't open his eyes.

Kevin carefully pulled his phone out of his pocket and opened the new messages.

 **Nazz:** I spent the night at Marie's, on my way home now.

 **Nazz:** We should talk… be there in 5 :)

"SHIT!"

Edd finally awoke at Kevin's outburst. "Is everything alright Kevin?" he asked groggily. "Yeah" Kevin answered, "just didn't mean to sleep so late, and Nazz is on her way home."

"Oh Dear!" Edd exclaimed, " Well then I should probably get going, so you two can talk." He stood up and smiled at Kevin with encouragement. "If you want I could give you a ride." Kevin offered. Double D remembered seeing a motorcycle parked out front and shuddered a little at the thought.

"No that's quite alright." Edd quickly protested, "I don't live far, I think I'd rather walk." "Okay." Kevin nodded. He paused for a moment and rubbed the back of his neck. "You should give me your number so we can do this again sometime. I had fun." He smiled.

Edd beamed back at him, showing his gap-toothed grin. "I'd like that very much." He stated. He tapped his number into Kevin's phone and handed it back, blushing when their fingers touched. Edd grabbed his books and Kevin put his phone back in his pocket as he walked him to the door.

They hugged awkwardly and waved goodbye. Moments after Kevin closed the door and walked back to the couch, he heard the door open and looked up to see Nazz walking in.


End file.
